The Rise Of Helen Diamond
by Merriest Wood
Summary: after defeating Voldemort for the second time Helen goes back into the chamber and finds a book on how to make magical creatures fascinated by what she has founded Helen tries to make her own creature which changes Helen from a human into something more and the word will soon tremble in fear of the new Helen diamond. I do not own anything of harry potter or Steven Universe
1. Chapter 1

**Inside The Chamber Of Secrets At Midnight.**

This is where we find are heroine for are story Helen potter. She was standing on top of a ladder that was near a cauldron which was suspended in the air with chains. Right next to it was a mould, that looked like it was used to create something with a human shape in mind. As the twelve year old stood over the cauldron she was reading from the book she had found while exploring the chamber to see if their were any secrets that Salazar had hidden. Low and behold he had in fact hidden something, it was a book on how to create your own magical creatures though Helen knew their was more things properly hidden down here. It was this book that had gotten Helen's attention the most and she was determined to make her own magical creature to help her with her fight against Voldemort.

Hence why Helen was down in the chamber it was the best place for what she was trying to do, away from her friends Ron and Hermione who would no doubt try to stop her saying that what she was doing was dark magic or some other such nonsense that they were forced feed by the teachers of the school, with their biased view on magic. If Helen had to agree on anything with Voldemort it would be that magic was power with no true evil or good to it and only fools would try to label it as such and Helen planed to get as much power as she could to protect the people she loved.

Shaking those thoughts from her head Helen stirred the light green concoction inside the cauldron counter clock wise taking great joy as she saw the green liquid turn into a rainbow colour like the book said it would. When it was almost ready to be poured into the mould, smiling at her success Helen reached into her robes and pulled out a small jasper stone it was to be her last ingredient for the potion and with a small bit of dramatic flare Helen dropped the stone into the cauldron which caused it to bubble fiercely.

"Okay time to pour it into the mould" said Helen to herself as she grabbed onto the cauldrons rim and with a great amount of her strengh she caused the cauldron to tip its contents into the mould that Helen closed with its stopper shortly after trapping the potion inside.

" _Now time for the last step_ " thought Helen as she jumped off the ladder onto the ground, where she shortly turned to face the large mould that contained the being that she would give life to. Closing her eyes Helen placed her hands onto the mould where she preceded to pour her magic into it to give her creation life and tie it to her. As Helen poured her magic she couldn't help but notice that her chest was beginning to hurt as some kind of energy was coming from the mould and into her as she used more of her magic.

" _what's going on why is my chest hurting it didn't say anything about this in the book_ " thought Helen in panic, as she tried to stop the flow of her magic only to find out that she couldn't stop it nor the energy that was going into her. Minutes went by as the pain in Helen's chest got worse until it got to the point where Helen was unconscious from the pain. Helen fell to the ground her robes near her chest parted reviling a killing curse green diamond in the centre of her chest.

While Helen lay unconscious on the floor the creature inside the mould was still taking in more of Helen's magic useing it to sustain itself until it was ready to be born.

 **Two days later.**

Two days had past since Helen's attempt at creating life and she was still asleep on the cold hard ground but as she slept the thing inside the mould was about to came out and greet its maker.

It started small at first the mould stood were it was innocently, until it began to shack violently with cracks appearing all over it when it suddenly exploded in a bright yellow light the explosion sent smoke to fly up hiding the newly born being from view for a few minutes until it cleared reviling the new life.

Standing there in the middle of the now broken mould stood a very tall long white haired women with a muscular body type as if she liked to do workouts at the gym a lot. As for what she was wearing she wore a light green suit that looked like the ones the men in black wore thought it didn't have sleeves which allowed people to see her black tribal markings that ran along both her arms and she wore black steel combat boots, on a unrelated note her eyes are an amber colour with a hint of green around the ushers and her gem was in the centre of her forehead.

As this being stood tall and proud giving off the vibe of a true warrior she searched the area around her for threats that is until her eyes landed upon Helen's unconscious body laying their on the floor upon seeing Helen the women gave a startled gasp before running over to her when she got to Helen she feel down onto her knees right next to Helen's unmoving form.

"My diamond are you all right? please speak to me!" requested the women her tone almost frantic as she gently lifted her diamonds from off of the floor only to get a groan in response but that got the women to sigh in relief, since this meant that her diamond was alive and to her that was all that mattered though as she looked around she couldn't help but frown in disgust at the rather poor condition that the place she and her diamond were currently in right now.

" _Such a filthy place is no place for a perfect being like my diamond to be in she should be in a palace with servants and other gems who would see and appreciate her perfection"_ thought the women to herself as she made her way towards the chambers exist with her diamond in her arms, already knowing the way out thanks to the basic knowledge of the castle and people within. This was given to her by her diamonds magic as she walked though the tunnel that led to the girls bath room the women began to think on what she would do when she got to the surface the first thing was to get her diamond medical treatment and then find out who was friend or foe to her diamond.

On that note the women narrowed her eyes dangerously, she remembered a bit of information given to her by her diamonds magic on Helen's so called friends. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger her diamond really thought they were friends but she could see them for what they truly were bottom feeders, scavengers, parasites looking to use her diamond for their own selfish desires well she would have none of it. for when they try and use her Diamond and they show their true colours she would be their ready to destroy them.

" _If they try anything to hurt my diamond then I will hunt them down and have their heads on spikes…._ " she thought darkly a evil grin stretching its way across her face at the thought of ending those humans that had the arrogance and the nerve to think that they were the equals to her most grand and prefect diamond.

Though such thoughts were halted when she came to the tunnels end and with hardly any thought or effort she jumped up though the hole and into the girls bathroom where upon entering made a quick but quit walk to the exit planing to get her diamond to the medical wing as fast as she can while making her way their she continued with her mental monologue.

"… _.And all shall hail at the glorious rain of the supreme and glorious Green diamond!_ " mentally exclaimed the women in a dramatic tone as her eyes could see a future where she was standing next to her diamond with her ruling the world. Yes such a thing would be glorious indeed and she Jasper would see to it that her diamond would take her rightful place as supreme ruler of this world.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a nice quite night inside the medical wing of Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey surveys her domain from the inside of her nice warm office, having sent her last patient back to their house just a few hours ago. She was enjoying the quietness that came from having no injured students in her med wing something which Poppy was most grateful for since it meant that she could finally just take a load off and relax.

" _Though knowing how the students are their will properly be even more of them here by tomorrow morning"_ thought Poppy to herself in a mix of annoyances and amusement as she thought about all the possible pranks that the students will most likely pull on each other that would land them in here. For Poppy to either heal them or reverse the magical effects of the pranks.

Madam Pomfrey's thoughts were suddenly cut short as the doors to her hospital were suddenly thrown open with a loud bang, causing the med witch to turn towards the doors to see who had entered only to blink her eyes in both confusion and shock as she saw a very tall woman who was clothed like a muggle walk into her hospital carrying young Helen Potter. Who to Poppy's knowledge had disappeared two days ago without a trace. Which caused the school staff to go into a panic as they couldn't find their saviour no matter where they had searched though now it seemed to Poppy that the girl had been with this strange women the whole time.

Speaking of the muggle clothed women as soon as her eyes had landed on her form the med witch couldn't help but shiver a little at the look of pure hate and disgust that shone brightly in the women's eyes as if she would like nothing more than to tear Poppy apart limb from limb and the only thing stoping her from doing so was the sleeping girl in her arms.

"Are you the healer Madam Pomfrey?" asked (well more like demanded) The tall women who had walked across the room to stand in front of the witch who had to tilt her head up to look her in the eye though such a thing was a bit difficult for Pomfrey as she just barely stood close to the women's chest in height.

"Yes I am Madam Pomfrey?" she replied with a small nod though her face quickly morphed into a glare that would have had most students and teachers quiver before her in fear. "Though I rather like to know who you are and why you have Miss Potter." Poppy demanded as she wanted to know just who this women was and just what her connection was with Helen.

Jasper smirked in amusement at Poppy's glare finding it rather funny that the human before her thought that she could intimidate her like she was some sort of lowly human trash.

"I am Jasper warrior gem and bodyguard to my most glorious diamond who I have brought here to receive medical treatment" Jasper told Poppy while monitoring her head towards the sleeping girl in her arms.

"Warrior gem, diamond?' questioned Poppy in confusion as the only thing she had gotten from that statement was that the women in front of her was some kind of fighter and that somehow she was Miss Potter's bodyguard which Poppy knew for a fact that the girl did not have one two days ago, meaning that she must have acquired this strange women's services two days ago the day that she had completely vanished from the school.

"Yes now can we get to the matter at hand and heal my diamond or are you just going to continue to waste my time with your stupid and pointless questions?" Jasper asked Poppy who looked annoyed at not having her question answered but she pushed that feeling away for the moment to instead focus on helping Miss Potter.

"Fine put Miss Potter onto the med bed beside you if you please" requested Poppy while monitoring towards one of the mentioned beds getting a nod in response from the gem. Jasper quickly but gently place Helen onto the bed.

Once Helen was placed securely on the bed Pomfrey swiftly moved to the girls side and began to use her knowledge of healing magic to scan Helen's body to see the extent of her injuries but when the scan had come back with the results Poppy had raised her eyebrow at what she saw.

"It would seem that Miss Potter is suffering from a case of major magical exhaustion" reported Poppy to the gem who was standing beside her and was watching everything that she was doing like a hawk.

"Is this magical exhaustion a danger to my diamonds health" demanded Jasper while sending a withering glare towards the med witch. This glare was also sending a silent message to Poppy that if her answer was not to the gems satisfaction then Poppy would suffer the consequences.

Poppy got the message loud and clear. She quickly shook her head in the negative "no it is not a threat to her health. I just need to get a few potions from one of the cabinets that will help her refill her magical reserves" quickly explained Poppy while moving away from the bed to get the necessary potions to help Helen. After a few minutes Poppy came back with two potions that once drank would restore Helen's magic reserves to full.

"Here give these to Miss Potter and she will make a full recovery" Poppy told Jasper while giving her the two potions the gem excepted them with a small grunt of understanding before she walked to Helen's side uncorking the two potions and then feed them down the unconscious girls throat.

"Well now that Miss Potter is all taken care of I will just go tell the headmaster that she has been found" said Poppy as she quickly left the medical wing as she didn't want to spend another minute in the gems intimidating presence.

Jasper for her part couldn't help but to snort in distaste at the humans cowardly actions " _pathetic a gem would have at lest stood their ground_ " thought Jasper as she stood guard over her diamonds sleeping form.

A few minutes went by in relative silence, with the only sound coming from a nearby sink as water dripped from the tap though that all ended when Helen gave a loud grown her eyes slowly fluttering open Jasper upon seeing her diamond was waking up had quickly moved her arms into the salute of the diamonds before bellowing out.

"My diamond I am glad to see that you are awake!"

Helen upon hearing Jasper's greeting had bolted up right her now diamond shaped pupils staring at the gem who was bowing her head to her as Helen stared at jasper she could feel a voice whisper information into her mind.

…Jasper…

…Warrior…

…protector…

…gem…

The voice whispered to her filling her head with info on the gem in front of her. Not just on her but on herself as well for the voice had informed her that she was now a diamond a being of incredible power and a leader of gems like the jasper before her speaking of which she should really say something to her.

"Umm how long was I out for Jasper?" asked Helen as she really wanted to know just how long she had been unconscious.

"You have been a sleep for two days my diamond" responded Jasper quickly her voice laced with nothing but the utmost respect and devotion to her diamond. As for Helen she could barely surpress a wince at hearing the utter devotion in Jasper's voice, having never liked the devotion that was given to her by the wizarding world for killing Voldemort as a baby though unlike the lazy wizards and witches of her world Helen knew that her gems devotion came from being created from her own magic.

"Two whole days" Helen whispered to herself shocked that she had been asleep for two days.

"Yes and when I emerged from the cast from which you had created me I immediately took you to this place of healing so that the med witch could heal you my diamond" further explained Jasper.

Helen snapped out of her stupor when she heard that. Her eyes immediately searching the room for Poppy when she couldn't find her she looked to Jasper the gem having stood to attention when her diamonds eyes had landed upon her.

"Jasper where is Madam Pomfrey?" asked Helen her tone demanding an answer from her gem soldier.

"The human has gone to report to her leader my diamond" reported Jasper.

"I see" was Helen's simple response as her mind went a mile per minute thinking on what to do now as she couldn't really hide Jasper now like she had originally planned to do. Poppy had seen Jasper and was now on her way to tell Dumbledore something that Helen really didn't want to happen but it was out of her hands now and she could only plan on how, to somehow keep her new status as a diamond and jasper's true nature as a gem a secret.

"Jasper did you tell Poppy anything about what happened or who you are" Helen asked her gem as she needed to know what Poppy knew so she could plan accordingly for when Dumbledore and the other teachers came here to get answers from her on where she had gone for the past two days.

"I only told her that you are my diamond and that I am a warrior gem other than that they will know nothing more my diamond" Jasper said to Helen who looked annoyed at that, but she could still work this into the plan that was now beginning to take shape inside her minds eye.

"Okay while that may cause some trouble down the line I can still use this to my advantage" said Helen while laying back to down to rest her head on her pillow. "Oh and Jasper do not tell anyone anything else about me or you unless I tell you to got it" Helen ordered her gem who gave a quick understood to her, with that she and Jasper fell into a comfortable silence with the gem attending to Helen's needs fluffing her pillow, giving her a glass of water stuff like that. Helen would be lying if she said that she didn't like being looked after by her gem.

An hour later when Jasper was about to get her diamond another glass of water the doors to the wing suddenly opened reviling the headmaster and med witch who silently together walked into the room. Making a beeline for Helen's bed the diamond looked at the two as they got closer her mind going over the plan that she had made up, one more time before stealing herself knowing that this was a critical moment for if she messed this up then it was likely that Jasper would be destroyed and she would be sent to azkaban, for using dark magic and that was something that she would not allow not while she still drew breath.

When they got half way to her she took a quick glance at Jasper who had moved back to her side ready to help when Helen needed it and to do her part of the plan which she had filled her gem on a hour prior to the twos arrival. When they got to the front of her bed Helen couldn't help the sentence that ran though her head.

" _Its show time!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Silence prevailed the air inside the medical wing of Hogwarts, as the two sides stared at each other. On the one side their was the headmaster Albus Dumbledore, who was standing at the foot of Helen's bed staring at the girl with disappointment shining clearly from his eyes. On the other was Helen herself who stared back with her face completely devoid of any emotion while her loyal gem soldier stood beside her ready to strike should the old man try anything funny.

"You caused quite a commotion when you vanished two days ago my girl" began Dumbledore deciding to be the first one to brake the silence between them though he felt uneasy while staring into the girls now diamond shaped pupils which stared back at him with such a calm and uncaring stare that for a moment he thought that he was looking at a young Tom Riddle. Rather than the young and courageous Gryffindor that had most recently saved the school from the dreaded king of serpents "and I do hope you have a good explanation for it" he finished sternly unaware of the murderous glare that Jasper was sending him.

"I'm sorry for the scare headmaster" Helen apologised while keeping her face blank "But I had to leave the school for a while to hire my new bodyguard Jasper" she lied to the two old magical's while pointing a finger to the gem who stood up a bit straighter, when the two looked at her one with fear and the other with curiosity though Jasper didn't really care how they looked at her as she'd rather just kill them both and be done with it but her diamond had given her orders to stick to the plan and not attack the headmaster so she would stick to that plan for now.

"Bodyguard?" inquired Dumbledore as he gave the tall gem a once over taking in every detail that he could and what he saw brought back that unease from earlier but much worse as the tall being before him reminded him of the warriors that he had fought against during the second world war, when his former best friend Grindelwald had ran amuck casing death and chaos with the elder wand.

"Yes bodyguard" Helen confirmed with a nod "after all given the schools track record when it comes to my safety I thought it would be wise to hire someone that could actually keep me safe" she coldly told the two adults who flinched at Helen's not so subtle jab at they're ability to keep the students of Hogwarts safe. Especially in light of the recent events with the basilisk.

"You think that we the staff of Hogwarts can't keep you safe!" exclaimed Poppy in outrage that the young girl before her had the nerve to think such a thing let alone say it to the headmaster. she said in such a cold tone "besides you can't have a bodyguard inside the school grounds anyway so i'm sorry Miss Jasper but I'm afraid you can't stay here as Miss Potters guard" added Poppy with a fake apology as she hoped that the gem would leave but the grin that appeared on Helen's face made the med witch very nervous and unsure for some reason.

"I'm afraid your wrong Madam Pomfrey" said Helen unknowingly shattering Poppy's hopes of getting rid of Jasper "for you see over one hundred years ago a law was placed that allowed children of noble house's to hire bodyguard's to protect them while they attended Hogwarts" she informed the two making Poppy pale ghostly white at hearing that, while Dumbledore turned stone faced as he knew that the law was very much real and that he couldn't do anything about it and judging by the smug look Jasper was sending them she knew it too.

"And how do you know about this law my dear girl?" asked Dumbledore wanting to know just how the girl had come to know that accursed laws existence as he had feared in the past that Helen would have used it to hire someone that he couldn't control which would have put all his plans in danger so he had all books that mentioned it in the library destroyed with the excuse that they held dark magic which helped avoid unwanted questions from the staff when he had ordered it done.

"I read it from a book on ancient laws from the bookshop Flourish and Blotts sir" Helen answered with a smile enjoying the look of shock on the old headmasters face as he didn't think that the commonly used store would have stocked a book that contained the one thing that he didn't want Helen to find. He made a mental note to visit the bookshop and have a little word with its owners on what they should let children read as he didn't want Helen to find anymore things that could be potentially be used to case him even more problems in the future.

"I see" was all he could say on the matter because really he couldn't do anything to get rid of Jasper because if he tried the ministry of magic would come down on his head like an angry thunderstorm for trying to. In their eyes strip a noble heiress of an ancient house her rights to protection from danger and with the basilisk incident still fresh within the magical community's mind it would be public suicide to try, no better to allow Helen to have her protector he would just have to make sure his two little spy's kept a closer eye on the girls activates from now on without her guard getting suspicious.

"Very well Miss Potter as it is your right as heiress to the ancient house of potter to have a bodyguard at school Jasper may stay" Dumbledore reluctantly conceded much to Poppy's shock and dread at the thought of the gem staying in the school.

"Albus you can't be serious!"

"I'm afraid I am Poppy" Dumbledore told her with a stern tone as he made his way to the med wings doors. Poppy would have said something but Jasper had moved over to her, and enveloped her into a one armed hug over the shoulder making the witch go silent with fear, as she didn't know what Jasper would do to her if she moved.

"Don't worry headmaster I'm sure that me and Poppy will get along just fine" Jasper told the old wizard with a smile while increasing her grip on Poppy's shoulder making the witch whimper in fear and pain "Isn't that right Poppy?" she asked her though Poppy knew that there was only one answer that Jasper wanted to hear and if she didn't say it then it would be her head.

"R r r right" stuttered Pomfrey in agreement not wanting to face the wrath of the tall gem next to her.

"Well I'm glad to hear that Poppy" Dumbledore said with fake cheer as he knew exactly what Jasper was doing to his medic speaking of which he should really save her before the poor women dies of a heart attack "speaking of come along now Poppy we have somethings to discuss inside my office" he ordered as he walked out of the doors Poppy once she had managed to get out of Jaspers grip ran out of the room as fast as she could not wanting to spend another second alone with the gem leaving Helen and Jasper alone in the medical wing.

"I think that went rather well don't you think so Jasper?" Helen happily asked her gem solider while leaning back onto her pillow.

"Yes the plan went exactly as you said it would as expected from someone so perfect as you my diamond" agreed Jasper while praising Helen for her plan which made the young girl blush though instead of red her cheeks turned a light neon green.

"Yes well now that we have dealt with Dumbledore we can now get to work on some plans that I have been thinking about doing in the near future" said Helen her blush fading as the two of them got to work discussing plans for future projects that Helen wanted to do, like making more gems though she wouldn't make them at Hogwarts as she didn't want the headmaster to get suspicious about her which would most likely happen if she vanished during the night to go down to the chamber to make gems. So the two talked long into the night planing and scheming over what to do to avoid the headmasters prying eyes until it was time to deal with Voldemort and if necessary the rest of the magical world if they tried to stab her in the back once the time came.

 **Time skip three weeks later.**

And so three weeks later we find Helen staring at the train that would be taking her back to her horrid relatives in the muggle world, with Jasper at her side standing at attention like the loyal solider that she was. While looking out for anything that could potentially bring her harm not that Helen thought that anyone was dumb enough to attack her while in public but better to be safe than sorry when it came to dealing with these sorts of things.

" _At lest she's always here for me unlike a certain two so called friends I could mention_ " she thought sorely to herself as she remembered that for the entire time she was in the med wing not once did Hermione or Ron visit her at first she thought that they didn't know she was there but that quickly died when Neville came by and told her that Hermione didn't come to see her because she was to focused on school work to bother to see her. While Ron was just pigging out on food and being his usually lazy self to come by for a visit. Hearing this made Helen furious but she kept it well hidden and politely thanked Neville for telling her this and when he left she preceded to destroy things with her magic until she had claimed down.

Helen's brooding was cut short when she heard the trains whistle going off, signalling that it was time to leave for the muggle world causing the young diamond to walk toward the train to board it.

"Oh Jasper did you get the things that I asked for while I was in the med wing?" Helen asked her gem while going up the steps and into the train with Jasper right behind her.

"Yes my diamond I got everything you asked for" answered Jasper while holding up a suitcase that she was holding in her right hand which contained many potion supplies that she had stolen from Snape's cabinets "And the human won't know it was us as I left no evidence of me ever being there" which was true as she didn't leave anything at the scene of the crime that would link her to the theft.

"Good work Jasper" praised Helen as she took the case from the gem not noticing that Jasper preened at her diamond's compliment "with these I can make even more gems to help me in taking down that snake obsessed git once and for all" Helen's eyes glow neon green with happiness at the thought of all the gems she could make with these supplies and to make it even sweeter she would be doing it with the things she sole from that hooked nose git of a teacher Snape.

Hours pass as Helen and Jasper shared an unused compartment with Helen putting up a notice-me-not charm that she had learned from a book in the school's library to keep people from disturbing her peaceful train ride home.

 **Muggle London train station.**

Helen stepped out of the gate way of platform 9 3/4 where her uncle was seen waiting for her with an angry expression on his face as he didn't want to be here waiting for his freakish niece to arrive and take her back to his perfectly normal home he'd rather leave her here but the threat of those freaks going after his family in retribution stopped him from doing so.

"Well what are you waiting for girl come here now!" demanded Vernon as he wanted to get this over with and go home to his wife's cooking or spend some time with his son.

"I will uncle but first I have to wait for Jasper to come though the gate" Helen calmly replied to her uncle enjoying the anger that appeared on his face.

"Jasper? who the hell is.." Vernon's angry demand died in his throat as the tall gem finally came though the gate her massive size making him go deathly pale as she reminded him of Hagrid as she matched the half giant in size.

"I am Jasper human filth" hissed the gem as she glared at him as she know who the man in front of her was thanks to her inherited memories that she had gotten from her diamond and Jasper really looked forward to tearing him apart limb by limb for all he had put her diamond though.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Vernon as he glared at his niece who stared back with a cold in difference at his demand as she knew he was powerless to do anything to her or to Jasper. In fact just thinking about what would happen to Vernon if he tried to attack her, made Helen laugh on the inside though on the outside she kept her cold uncaring look.

"This dear uncle is my bodyguard Jasper" she introduced her gem to her uncle who's face turned purple at hearing this as he didn't want anymore freaks in his house a fact he was about to make quite clear.

"No I will not have anymore of you freaks inside my house!" he rowed at his niece who's face turned from cold to amused at hearing this, while Jasper looked a moment away from snapping the fat mans neck at the disrespect he was showing towards Helen.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice uncle its Dumbledore's orders" she lied to him which quickly shut him up as he was to afraid of the old wizard. To go against him plus he couldn't really check to see if Helen was lying as he would never willingly talk to the freaks making it the perfect lie for her to use against her uncle.

"Fine she can come" he relented before walking though the crowd to get to his car with Jasper and Helen right behind him. Once they made it they swiftly got in and Vernon started the car then drove back to number 4 privet drive.

"Ahh its good to be home" Helen said happily while staring at the house as Vernon was unbuckling his seatbelt "though now that I'm here I don't really need you now uncle so with that in mind Jasper, he's all yours" she said sweetly not missing the evil smirk that was on Jasper's face who grabbed a surprised Vernon by the neck and then lifted him out of the car were he dangled off of the ground like a dead fish.

"W w what i is the m meaning of th this" crocked Vernon as he futilely tried to claw at the hand that was around his neck.

"The meaning of this dear uncle is that I'm sick of how you've treated me over the years" she told him with venom tripping from her words her eyes glowing neon green in response to her hatred for the man before her "so I'm getting rid of you and aunt Petunia but don't worry about Dudley I have special plans for him" she told him darkly as his eyes widened in fear his struggling growing worse as he tried to escape from Jasper's hold so as to try and save his family from the witch turned diamond.

"I'll leave the rest to you Jasper" Helen said to the gem as she walked away from the two "I will be in the shed at the back of the house setting up shop if you need to find me" she informed Jasper before disappearing from view leaving her uncle to the tender mercy of Jasper.

"I'm going to have so much fun braking you human" Jasper said darkly having every intention to drag out Vernon's suffering as long as possible. Vernon whimpered in terror as he was dragged towards the front door of his house where the tall gem swiftly knocked on the door which his wife answered a second later though she didn't get to ask who was there as Jasper grabbed her by the throat and then dragged the both of them inside and closed the door behind her thus marking the last day that anyone would see Vernon and Petunia Dursley.


	4. Introducing Pearl

**Town of little Whinging a few months later.**

It was your average typical day in the town of little whinging' with people making their way from place to place buying clothes, games, food, just doing what normal people do whilst going about their regular day to day lives. But today something rather peculiar was happening at the local market near the towns centre. To be more accurate it was happening inside the local Asda supermarket.

"That will be £11.56p ma'am" said a very confused man named Bob as he rang up the price for the groceries in front of him. While trying to not stare at the strange women before him who was wearing a typical black maid outfit, with white hair band that helped keep her long flowing bright green hair that reached her hips out of her face. Which also allowed Bob to see the women's face and he had to admit that she was very beautiful with soft purple eyes that seemed to shin with a warmth and kindness that would have melted even the most coldest of hearts.

"Oh is it really that much?" the maid asked. Bob highly doubted that anyone would willingly go out in public dressed like that. By god even her voice sounded beautiful like the sweetest music, her face contorting into a small frown which for some unexplainable reason made Bob's heart ache upon seeing it like it was unnatural to see that frown on that the beautiful women's face that stood before him.

"Um could lower the price for you since its your first time shopping here" Bob said with a small stutter he know he could get in big trouble for this but he didn't care because he would do anything so long as it made the angel before him smile again, that very smile that he knew would ease the burning ache in his heart.

"Would you really?" she asked with a soft smile making the poor man turn a bright red in embarrassment from the neck up. All he could do was nodd his head in the positive making the strange woman's smile to grow even bigger "Why thank you, you really are a gentleman" she praised Bob who looked a second away from fainting from embarrassment. Typing quickly into the register he reduced the price to £5.80 which she soon payed getting her much needed groceries that Bob had place into a plastic bag.

"Thank you for the food" she thanked Bob before heading towards the exit with the groceries in hand only to stop has Bob called out to her to wait, which prompted her to turn back around to look at him with a confused look on her face.

"Yes is their something wrong?" she asked with her head tilted a little to the right.

"Umm can I know your name miss?" he asked in embarrassment she blinked a few times in confusion before those very same eyes shone brightly in understanding.

"Oh my I never did say my name now did I" she said more to herself than Bob before giving a slight curtsy that made every women in the store green with envy at the prefect and fluid motion that she had just made. "My name is Pearl" the now named Pearl introduced herself while straightning from her curtsy once again making the movement look flawless as she did it.

"Pearl that's a nice name" he complimented while trying and failing to look cool in front of the beautiful women called Pearl who only smiled at him which made his heart speed up faster than a train going more than a 100 miles an hour.

"Why thank you but I'm afraid that I must be off now my master is expecting me back home by now" Pearl said before quickly leaving the store all the while ignoring Bob's shouts to comeback. She had more important things to do than talk with a human like tending to her master who was most likely busy working in her lab doing things that Pearl couldn't understand not that she minded it of course, as she was just a pearl created to serve and take care of her master the great and lustrous green diamond.

" _I just hope that Jasper is keeping our diamond safe whist I'm not there"_ Pearl thought silently as she moved down the street while ignoring the disapproving stares that the civilians of little whinging were giving her, not that she really cared about what the human's think about her state of wear. The only peoples opinion's that really mattered were that of Jasper's and her diamond plus from what she had seem and leaned from the human internet this was the best type of clothing to wear to serve her master.

Time went by relatively quickly for Pearl as she made her way though the town and back into the street that housed number 4 privet drive. She made her way inside the previously mentioned house without being seen and had swiftly put away her recently brought food.

" _I wander if my diamond is hungry?"_ absentmindedly thought Pearl to herself while cleaning the house as she had nothing better to do. Seeing as Jasper was off somewhere doing who knows what while her diamond was inside her laboratory that had once been the backyards shed, doing experiments and creating more gems like herself " _I should bring her a snack after all my diamond has been in their for the past few hours"_ with her diamond's health in mind Pearl quickly put away the cleaning supplies and walked into the kitchen where she preceded to cut a slice of chocolate cake along with making some lemonade so her diamond could have something to drink with the cake. She placed both items onto a plate and then preceded to walk out into the backyard her destination the laboratory that was once a common shed.

" _SCREEEEEEECH!"_

" _Oh no not another one of those flying rats_ " thought an annoyed Pearl as her face twisted from sweet and innocent into one of pure disgust as she looked upwards to see a brown owl flying around in circles not wanting to give the filthy creature a chance to land on her diamonds property, she quickly summoned her gem weapon a beautifully carved serrated combat knife which she swiftly threw at the owl hitting it right in the heart the poor bird gave a small cry before it died and hit the ground with a small thud.

" _There much better"_ Pearl thought happily as her face returned back into its previous happy look.

Not even bothering to give the flying rodent another glance Pearl swiftly made her way though the garden and was now standing at the sheds door where she took a moment to give herself a once over. After all it wouldn't do to appear before her diamond looking nothing short of her best. Once Pearl was satisfied with her appearance she opened the door reviling a huge corridor that was lit with torches they were ablaze with green magical fire not that Pearl payed it any mind as she had seen this many a time when she came and went from her diamond's lab.

" _It's still as beautiful as I remember it to be"_ fondly thought Pearl as she swiftly moved though the place that she was born. Taking care to take the secret hidden corridors so as to not fall into any of the many deadly traps that her diamond had set up, to catch or kill any intruders that may find the laboratory.

A few minutes later after making her way though the maze like hidden corridors, Pearl finally made it into the main part of the laboratory which was shaped like a pentagon with hundreds of moulds lining the walls in neat rows and potion ingredients shelved just as neatly, not that Pearl payed attention to such things as her eyes only gave their time towards her diamond who was standing in the middle of the room while wearing a nice light green summer dress that had blue roses engraved into it to pearl it looked really cute especially on her diamond's 5ft frame though there was one thing that was ruining it and that was the fat naked human pig next to her diamond who was strapped down onto a medical table crying out in agony.

"Medical experiment 1463 a potion designed to weaken the victims bones and muscles is a complete success" Pearl gave a small blush when she heard that, as it fed her inner sadist and it grew even more when her perfect diamond preceded to punch the fat human once know as Dudley Dursley in the shoulder making a horrible cracking sound from the impact Dudley of course screamed in agony as his extremely weekend bones shattered from the impact.

" _That right little pig squeal in pain for all the things you have done to my diamond after all this is the least you deserve!"_ were Pearl's sadistic thoughts as she rubbed her thighs together as her body grew warm from the torture that was taking place before her while making sure that she didn't drop the plate that held her diamond's snack.

"Pearl are you going to come in or just stay there watching me experiment on Dudley" Pearl froze when her diamond looked towards her those enchanting green eyes that seemed to stare right into her soul with a cunning and intellect that could easily dwarf a thousand suns and Pearl was utterly enraptured by it as it one of the things that she loved about her diamond the most along with her cruelty towards her enemies like the fat pig on the table.

"Well?" her diamond's voice snapped Pearl out of her trance. She finally noticed as her diamond slowly tapped her right foot, a sign that she was slowly losing her patience. Pearl stood up straighter whist showing her diamond the plate that held the food and drink.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you my diamond but I thought that you would like a snack" Pearl explained causing a small happy smile to appear on her diamond's face that made Pearl's heart melt at its sheer cuteness and warmth.

"I see thank you Pearl" her diamond said before waving her hand causing a chair and table to materialise before her by use of wandless magic and then Pearl swiftly placed the plate onto the newly created table before moving behind the chair. Once her diamond had sat down she pushed the chair into the table and then pulled out a napkin from one of her pockets and tied it around her diamond's neck.

"I really should thank Lockhart someday if it was not for his incompetence I wouldn't have tried to learn wandless magic" was her diamond's happy comment about her stupid second year teacher that had unknowingly pushed her to learn this type of magic so that she could defend herself against those that would try and harm her. A prime example would be Voldemort and his snake fetish friends the death eaters.

"I completely agree my diamond" Pearl said with a bow so that she could hide the ugly sneer that was on her face " _Of corse my idea of a thank you to that fool would involve my knife to his private parts"_ smirking a bit at the thought she stood back up while making sure to wipe away the sneer that was once there after all as her diamond's personal pearl she had an image she needed to maintain, as being a perfect servant anything else would be an insult to her diamond who was perfection personified.

"Pearl did you pack the bags for Hogwarts yet?" her diamond's sudden question made Pearl blink for a moment as her mind caught up with what her diamond had just said.

"Yes my diamond everything is pack and ready to go" Pearl answered while taking out another napkin and began to wipe the cake bits way from her diamond's face.

"Good than after I'm done eating I'll go get some sleep after all we need to get up early to get to the train station by tomorrow morning." Pearl bowed low at her diamond's command before silently watching her as she eat the cake in peace or she would have if Dudley had stopped crying over his broken bones but he didn't and that caused an annoyed frown to appear on Helen's face. "On second thought I'll just go to bed as hearing Dudley's pitiful cry's has put me off my food" at this Pearl could only watch disheartened as her diamond left the room leaving only a half eaten cake and drink behind.

"You" Pearl spoke softly with barely hidden malice as her hair overshadowed her eyes. Dudley of course was unaware of the slowly approaching gem as he was in to much pain to realise it. "put my" when she was two steps away she materialised her knife the serrated blade gleaming ominously in the low light "diamond" once she was over him she pulled back the knife ready to strike "Off her FOOD!" the last bit was said with an angry yell filled with rage as she stabbed the knife into his right leg.

"How dare you, you miserable pig!" screamed Pearl while ignoring Dudley's painful screams "My diamond spares you low life and this is how you repay her?" she didn't even give him a chance to reply as she plunged the knife repeatedly into his legs while making sure to not hit anything vital, Dudley's blood curdling screams rang out though the lab "Your not even a man your a dog" she paused then as a dark gleam entered her eyes "a dog that hasn't even been neutered yet" Dudley's eyes widened in terror at her words and they got even bigger as the knife begin to glow bright orange as heat was generated though it.

"Don't worry I won't kill you after all if you die then who would be my diamond's lab monkey" Pearl said while grinning sarcastically trying to reassure the boy though to him it sounded more like she had just told him that his stay in hell was extended indefinitely though he didn't get to think on that for very long as Pearl had swiftly brought down her knife slicing off what made him a man in one foul swoop.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Dudley in pure agony as Pearl uncaringly tossed away his private parts into a nearby trash bin he couldn't even bleed to death as the heat from Pearl's blade had cauterised the wound.

"Now isn't that better?" sarcastically asked Pearl while wiping the blood way from her blade by another napkin once the blood was all gone she moved so that her face was just inches away from Dudley's "now you listen and you listen good human because I won't repeat myself if you do anything like you just did again then I will end you in the most nightmare endorsing way I can imagine am I clear" she asked with venom dripping from her every word Dudley instead of answering just wailed like a baby over the loss of his junk.

Pearl just snarled at not being answered and had grabbed him by the neck and pulled him until he was face to face with her "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" the scream terrified Dudley who could only nod his head as he was to stricken with pain to answer verbally.

"Good I'm glad that we understand each other" Pearl said sweetly as her personality reverted back to its usual one, and then suddenly a small buzzing sound could be heard coming from her breast pocket taken by surprise Pearl reached inside the pocket and pulled out a pager that was flashing something that Dudley could not see from his strapped down position "oh my it seems that I have spent to much time here its almost time to water the garden" with that last word Pearl walked way and out of the lab leaving a broken and bloody Dudley behind.

" _Please someone save me!"_ mentally wailed dudley to the heavens, wishing with all his heart for someone to come and save him from the monster that was his cousin and her servants it was unfortunate for him that no one would ever answer his pleas he would die in that lab one day when his cousin Helen thought he had suffered enough. It was to bad for him that it wouldn't happen until 56 years from now.

 **Meanwhile inside Helen's bedroom.**

Helen sat lazily on her bed clothed in a set of hot baby pink pyjamas while watching in amusement though an enchanted mirror as Pearl tortured her cousin.

" _Well it seems that my theory on Pearl's sadistic personality manifesting to the surface when I'm displeased was indeed correct"_ Helen thought with a dark smirk as her mind already began to rework some of her plans to account for her Pearl's mental state after all it wouldn't do if Pearl suddenly flipped out and killed someone that she wasn't supposed to thus putting her future plans in danger of failing.

" _Though I have to admit Dudley made a good sacrificial pawn for this little test"_ Helen laughed as she remembered the cake that she had purposely left half eaten and blaming the fact that she didn't eat it on Dudley thus causing Pearl's little psychotic episode to happen.

"Well I better go get some sleep" she said while yawning her eyes suddenly growing very heavy as the need for sleep clouded her mind and so with a wave of her hand the mirror flew away and landed on the nightstand and Helen quickly moved under the her blanket while resting her head on the pillow and then a few minutes later went to sleep her dreams filled with her ruling over the wizarding world and the deaths of all those who would dare oppose her will.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Next Day.**

" _Ah now this is some good coffee"_ contently thought Jasper, who was currently sitting down at the kitchen table enjoying her favourite drink a fresh cup of steaming black coffee whilst lazily reading the wizards laughable excuse for a newspaper. Her amber eyes quickly scanning page after page drinking in the information and finding herself dissatisfied as their was no new info on the recently escaped convict, known though out the wizarding world as Sirius Black. The man who according to the paper had betrayed her Diamond's parents to the death eaters around thirteen years ago, and if the magical newspaper she was currently reading was to be believed the convict was now coming after her Diamond in some deluded attempt at avenging his dark lord.

" _Not that it matters anyway"_ calmly thought the gem warrior as she took another sip of coffee " _if Black foolishly comes anywhere near my Diamond I'll cut the muscles in his arms and legs then stake the bastard into the ground for the fucking crows and other buzzards to feast upon his flesh."_ Chuckling at the rather dark image of Black being slowly eaten alive by hungry birds, Jasper silently went back to reading her paper while taking small sips of her coffee from time to time. After a few minutes of silent reading Jasper suddenly heard a sound from nearby that made her pause from her newspaper.

"Meow!"

The sound had came from three strangely coloured purple tabby cats who could be seen lazily laying down on top of the kitchens open windowsill. Once Jasper's amber eyes landed upon the trio she gave off a annoyed grunt towards them before swiftly folding her newspaper, then once folded she calmly placed both it and her nearly empty cup of coffee down onto the kitchen table. When the items were out of her hands she turned and began speaking to the three sun bathing cats.

"So you three sure took your sweet time getting back huh" said Jasper in a false calm tone, while glaring daggers at the three cats who were somehow currently meowing in a nervous manner. "After all" continued Jasper who had now stood up from her chair and was now making her way slowly yet menacingly towards the window and although it couldn't be seen this action had caused the cats to breakout into a nervous sweat. "I do recall telling you three clods to be back here before 8am and now its" she paused as she turned to a clock that was innocently hanging nearby the entrance to the kitchen. "10;00am so please tell me why you three are two hours **late!** " Jasper yelled at the trio making them cower in fear from seeing the angry look that had taken over Jasper's face.

"Were so sorry captain Jasper ma'am" spoke up the cat on the far left of the feline group. In an apologising tone while quickly jumping off the windows ledge and transforming into a purple skinned white haired women who was standing around a good foot under Jasper's own immense height. This person who was nervously staring at a very angry Jasper was Amethyst Facet 1 cut 1XA known by her nickname as bullseye a name given to her because of her skills at hitting her targets at long range and very rarely missing them, as for what she is wearing Bullseye currently wore the typical bodysuit that most Amethysts would wear on Homeworld. As for her gem it was located where her right eye should have been leaving her with only the ability to see though her left eye which was a light pink in colour. "We just lost track of time while doing are usual daily recon" explained Bullseye who was sweating bullets in fear as her captain glared at her so intensely that she thought for a moment that she was staring into her very soul.

"Is that true private Shorty?" asked Jasper who had turned away from Bullseye. Much to the Bullseye's inner relief at not having to face her leaders wrath anymore and was now glaring at the shortest cat that sat down in the middle of the group making the one now known as Shorty to swallow a nervous gulp of saliva, at having her captains infamous glare of terror unleashed upon her.

"Y y yes ma'am its just like Lieutenant Bullseye says" responded a stuttering Shorty as she transformed into her humanoid form reviling that she like her namesake was very short for a Amethyst standing at 5'2 with dark pink skin and long white hair that was done up into a high ponytail she also wore the same bodysuit as Bullseye, though unlike her friend she had black fingerless gloves that had burning skulls at the back of them. As for her gem it was located at the base of her throat and was shaped like a star while her eye colour was a soft lavender with specks of gold inside of the iris which when the light hit them just right, made her eyes sparkle with golden lights.

"Yay we lost time when we were spying on that crazy old cat women Mrs Figg" continued the non transformed Amethyst who had decided to take over the conversion. As she saw just how nervous Shorty was acting around their leader not that surprising really because she knew that when Jasper is angry she could make even the most battle hardened of warriors run for the hills, like a group of scared children and right now she was obviously pissed at them for coming back late to report on how the recon mission had gone.

"Oh really?" asked Jasper who's glare had lessened somewhat at hearing just who they had been spying on. "Did you three find anything strange about that crazy cat women?" Even though it was phrased as a question the three had known Jasper for months now and had learnt that when she used a certain tone like the one she was using now, that she was really demanding an answer rather than asking for one. If she didn't get a satisfactory one then they would face their captain's wrath which meant hours upon hours of gruelling training with the only reprieve being is that when they lost enough energy to poof into their inactive gem state. Needless to say that the trio wanted to avoid that fate at all coasts luckily they had gathered some good intel from watching the cat lady so they were in their minds safe from what they had come to call Jasper's workout from hell.

"Yep" replied the currently cat Amethyst who was grooming herself with her front paws "turns out that old Mrs Figg is really a spy for that old fart Dumbledore" she reviled to Jasper, who's glare had turned murderous at this new information. "When we were spying on her though a window we saw her talking to him via the fireplace and from what I overheard the medaling old man wants Figg to kept a closer eye on are radiant Diamond, when she gets back from Hogwarts this year." Hearing this caused Jasper's face to turn thunderous for a moment before it turned back to her usual look of annoyance and grumpiness.

"I see thank you private Willow I am sure are Diamond will be most pleased with this new info you and your team have brought to us" said Jasper, thanking the now identified Willow who just shrugged in response to her captain's words.

"It was no problem ma'am" humbly said Willow who had now decided to transform back into her human form. When the bright light had died down, it reviled a paper white skinned women who stood at the same hight as Bullseye. She had a few differences to her form than that of fellow gems as she had long flaming red hair instead of the pure white that her fellow quartz possessed. Unlike her two teammates who had muscular builds Willow instead was skinny with a body build which was more inline with a olympic swimmer. Her clothing was the same as the others though like Shorty she had added something to her uniform and that was a light purple crystal like armour that was covering her shoulders and hips. Her gem though it couldn't be seen right now it was located on her tongue and her eyes were a milky white giving off the impression that she was blind but anyone who payed any attention to them would know that wasn't the case as they moved and followed Jasper's every move.

"Still you three did a good job so I'll forgo punishing you for being so late" Jasper told them getting a relived sigh from the quartz soldiers as they had just successfully managed to escape getting punished. "But don't let this happen again because if this dose, then next time I'll put you three though so much training that even when your poofed you'll still feel the aches and pains when I'm done with you am I clear." The three responded with a swift sir yes sir as they know that Jasper would make good on her threat seeing her troops thoroughly cowered she told them that they could go watch TV or something which got huge smiles from her subordinates who quickly ran from the room, all the while shouting and arguing over which one got to use the TV remote first.

" _Honestly the things I do to keep those three focused and in line"_ mental grumbled Jasper to herself with a sigh and although she did usually act strict and at times came off as a overbearing dictator towards them, Jasper did in fact honestly care for her fellow quartz soldiers after all they had been made about two months before Pearl had been created which gave the gem warrior more than enough time to get to know and bond with them. She had came to see them as her squad, her team, her family and she would do her absolute best to help them become the best gems that they could be. Even if she had to put them though literally hellish training to do it.

With thoughts of her teams future dancing inside her head Jasper walked out of the kitchen deciding to spend what little of her time in the house with her team before she had to go with her Diamond back to that magical dump that was called Hogwarts. Where she would have to keep a constant watch for anything that would dare try and attack her most benevolent, grand and heavenly radiant Diamond. Of course before they reach said school she would have to tell her Diamond about the certain spy that lived nearby their current base of operations. _"Of course once are Diamond is informed about Mrs Figg I will have to stage a little accident for the nosey old bat who thinks she can get away with spying on my Diamond"_ thought Jasper. She sat down on the couch that her team had occupied making them pause in their little play battle for the remote, though she just ignored their statue like state as her mind was busy imagining all the more gruesome deaths that she could inflect upon Figg just envisioning it brought a happy smile to her face, causing her fellow gems to go pale and dart to the other side of the couch as a happy smiling Jasper just looked scary and unnatural to them.

" _What the hell is wrong with the captain?!"_ Was the thought that ran though the quartz trio's minds as they kept a safe distance away from Jasper, while occasionally shivering in fright when Jasper chuckled as the random horrible ideas that came to mind. Which made their leader unable to withhold her mirth from making itself known and thus for the next few minutes the quartz soldiers spent the rest of their time hiding behind the armrest of the couch praying that their Diamond would come down soon and save them from the most terrifying thing that they had ever seen which was a very happy Jasper.

Speaking of Helen lets go see just how she is doing right now shall we.

 **Up stairs at the door to the prison room.**

"Are you sure you wish to deal with those animals alone my Diamond?" Helen heard her Pearl ask she could clearly hear the worry and concern that was within her personal Pearl's tone, but to be completely truthful she was only partially listening to her servant because her diamond shaped eyes never left the door remaining completely transfixed on the doorway that laid to the room that her relatives had kept her prisoner in before she had escaped with the help of the Weasleys. She could still remember those days of being locked within a small room only being let out to go to the bathroom to relive herself. Treated like some kind of animal just thinking about that time made her feel rage and other things that she thought she had buried deep within her heart but it seemed like many things about her so called family they could still bring out the worst in her.

"Yes I am sure Pearl" she reassured her fateful servant before placing her hand on the door handle taking a small pause to enjoy the magic that ran though the door as she had woven wards throughout the wooden door which prevent anyone from the inside from escaping. Not that it mattered because if her uncle and aunt did somehow miraculously manage to get out of the room then they would have to face her quartz guards which would leave them into nothing but a terrible ass kicking and a swift return to their jail cell. "Besides I will only be inside for a few minutes after I'm done with this we will immediately leave for Hogwarts" she told Pearl before opening the door and quickly entering leaving her servant to guard the door so that she could have her private moment with her dear family.

When she had entered the room the first thing she took note of was the stench which was the smell of piss shit and blood that hung in the air like an infectious disease, of cause these things were not in the room as she had used an ingenious piece of magic that she had created which got rid of those kind of waste by products but still kept the smell around something which has driven her aunt and uncle mad as the smell got worse over the past few months. The next thing that caught her notice was the large metal trolley that was filled to the brim with blades and other nasty stuff that Helen knew, Jasper used to torture her relatives when she wasn't training with her fellow quartz. Speaking of her worthless family she saw them both chained to the walls though they were kept on opposite sides of each other it was some psychological torture that she had devised to allow them to see each other. But never allowing them to touch which was agony especially when Jasper tortured one of them and other couldn't help them, just thinking about it cooled her raging heart and brought a small smile to her face.

"Good evening uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia" she finally spoke making her relatives snap their heads towards her with shock and confusion written all over their faces. Not that surprising really as she hadn't ever bothered to come see them nor did she come to mock or personally torture them since she had them imprisoned within this very room. She would have preferred to stay locked away inside of her lab doing research while also preforming tests on her cousin but this was a special occasion after all this was the day that she finally said good-bye to her so called family once and for all.

"You!" Her uncle bellowed in outrage pulling at his chains in some vain attempt at getting lose, and attacking her. Well all that she could say was good luck with that as she had personally enchanted those chains to withstand a blast as strong as a tank shell meaning that her uncle in his current filthy and malnourished state could never hope to break free. Therefore he was no threat to her whatsoever with that in mind Helen glided across the room to stand a few feet away from her currently foaming at the mouth uncle, while ignoring her whimpering aunt chained onto the other wall.

"Yes its me dear uncle" a amused smirk was on Helen's lips as she just stood there, while her uncle tried in vain to wrap his hands around her delicate neck. "As fun as this is watching you try to hurt me I'm afraid that I'm in a bit of a hurry so with that in mind stupify!" The stunning spell flew from her hand striking Vernon straight in the chest sending him flying into the wall were he slid down onto the floor paralysed with a large thud.

"W w why a a are y you h h her you freak?" Petunia suddenly spoke up causing Helen to turn her gaze away from the paralysed Vernon and onto her aunt who was shaking like a leaf clearly frightened of her niece who was wearing those disgusting witch's robes that her sister use to wear when she had attended Hogwarts. Though Petunia couldn't help but notice that they had been slightly modified a bit around the chest area to allow her freakish niece's diamond gem stone to be displayed proudly, with green threads which were woven around the gem to appear like it was surrounded in green fire. Making it seem like it was constantly radiating a strange yet heavenly glow.

"Oh I'm here aunt Petunia just to say goodbye that's all" truthfully said Helen as she placed her right hand into her robes and began digging around for something "after all this will be the last time I will ever see either of you two alive again" hearing this caused the two prisoners to widen their eyes in fear and terror as the implications of their monstrous niece registered within their minds. The diamond monarch would be lying to herself if she said that she wasn't enjoying the fear that could be seen within her two relatives eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about you freak!?" roared Vernon as he had finally recovered from the stunning spell and was now retrying to break free of his restraints. As the not so subtle implication of what was going to happen to him and his wife drove Vernon to try and escape from his confinement "we will never allow you to kill us you filthy freak of nature!" He bellowed his face turning an outrageous shade of purple all the while hurling vile insults towards Helen who just looked amused at her uncles actions. She was finding it amusing at how he was behaving like a screaming child who was in the middle of throwing a temper tantrum, but also a small twinge of disgust could be felt within her heart towards the man who couldn't even face his own soon to be death with any kind of dignity or self respect.

"Now, now who said it was going to be me or any of my gems that would be taking your lives" calmly said Helen cutting off her uncle in the middle of his furious rant making both of her relatives stop struggling with the chains and blink their eyes in confusion as they tried to figure out the strange meaning behind their nieces words.

"What?" Simply said Vernon as he was confused beyond all reason because if she wasn't going to kill them then who would, because if he was judging her earlier words correctly then he and his beloved wife wouldn't be around the living world for much longer.

"Its simple really" answered Helen as she finally found what she had been digging around her robe for and pull out a baseball sized jade green sphere the thing showed to have no markings or anything really that made it look special or unique it was truly plain and if Vernon and Petunia were ordinary people who didn't know about magic they would have assumed that it was just some harmless nicknack that you would place on top of the fire place for show. But since that ball came from Helen they knew that it was anything but harmless. "Instead of dirtying my hands or that of my gems with your disgusting blood" she placed the orb in the middle of her aunt and uncle who were shying away from it like it was some kind of bomb. "I've come up with a way for you two to kill each other yourself's" her words made the two stare at her in shock and disbelief though that quickly transformed into hate as they glared defiantly at their captor.

"We will do no such thing and you can't make us you freak" screamed Vernon getting a fellow scream of agreement from Petunia causing Helen to sigh at their stubbornness and stupidity they were going to die and the spherical device that she had brought would make sure of that. But still it was properly better to just tell them what was going to happen then leave them to their fate as she needed to get going soon, so she could get on the train and get back to Hogwarts after all world domination and ruining her enemies lives wasn't going happen by itself now was it.

"Oh but you will dear uncle Vernon" replied Helen coldly as she gestured towards the innocently laying spherical device "and this little gadget that I have created will make sure that you two will be at each other throats" the two Dursley's looked at the aforementioned sphere with fear silently wondering just how the small thing would go about turning the two against each other.

"Just how will it do that?" asked Petunia though she regretted asking a moment later as Helen turned to her and had the most excited smile on the face. It didn't look right to Petunia with those inhuman eyes glowing and pulsating with happiness she really felt sickened and scared of those eyes as they looked so human, yet didn't at the same time it was so unnatural so wrong like her sister who had spawned the very monster that stood before her.

"I'm so glad you asked aunt Petunia" excitedly said Helen as she once again gestured to the green orb "This is experiment 2368 my personal attempt at creating something that could freeze an object inside a temporal stasis field'" her two relatives couldn't hide their disturbed looks as they watched helplessly as the diamond happily went on and on about her creation. "Unfortunately its still not perfected as anything organic let's say a person for example would still have their body frozen in time but their mind would still be conscious trapping them within their own mind while also still feeling thirsty and hungry which would only get worse as time went by inside the stasis filed." It took a moment for her words to sink in but when they diid their eyes widened in realisation and horror.

"By the looks on both of your faces you've figured out what I am planning haven't you?" She asked them taking a great deal of pleasure at the expressions on their faces "but just incase you haven't I am going to use this device to lock you both in temporal stasis were you'll spend the next few months doing nothing but staring at one another trapped within your own minds while being slowly driven to madness by the thirst and hunger that you'll be unable to satisfy." She laughed at them feeling a dark satisfaction at finally getting the revenge she so craved "though I'm quit curious on which will win out in the end. Your love for each other or your hunger" she shrugged with a happy look upon her face "either way I'm sure to get some valuable research data from this little experiment so its a win, win for me. Though not so much for you huh my dear family" she finished with a mocking smirk enjoying seeing her aunt break down into a crying mess while her uncle still continued to glare angrily at her.

"You will never get way with this someone will notice that were gone then you'll be sorry" exploded Vernon as he tugged on his chains so hard that they broke the skin on his wrists allowing small trickles of blood to flow down his arms.

"In any other circumstances you may have had a point" replied Helen who was examining her nails finding them more interesting then her idiot of an uncle. "But unfortunately for the both of you my Amethyst's have been playing the role of your family for the past few months now with no one being the wiser and with the way things have been going I highly doubt that anyone will notice, so you see dear uncle you and your wife are indeed doomed to die in this room." These words cased Vernon to slump in defeat as a look of a broken man entered his eyes as the reality of the situation began to set in their minds. There would be no rescue, no salvation, no hope he was going to die. To make it worse he may end up eating his own wife in a cannibalistic frenzy once the stasis field released him in a few months time.

"Now that I've explained what's about to happen I'll leave you two to your fate" Said Helen as her face morphed into her usual cold and calculating one and with a wave of her hand she sent a pulse of magic into the sphere making it give off a whirling sound of small gears and other things moving inside it. As for the Dursley's they could only watch helplessly as the sphere suddenly sprouted three sticklike legs allowing it to stand up though it didn't stop there as a small square plate appeared and moved aside reviling a small silver gun like petrusion coming from within the orb.

"Your a monster" quietly whispered Petunia as she watched her husband who didn't even have the chance to scream get zapped by a blue light freezing him in place with only his franticly moving eyes to show that he was still alive and not dead. Meanwhile Helen had heard what her aunt had whispered and had stop walking towards the door her diamond eyes gaining a cold and dangerous look to them like the absolute force of a unstoppable storm that was about to destroy everything that was in its path. Turning her head to her aunt who was too distracted by the sphere as it tuned towards her all the while charging up its next shoot its gun like weapon continued to glow ominously in the low lighting.

"Maybe I am a monster aunt Petunia" quietly said Helen while her storming green eyes watched as the scene played out before her. "But if I am then its because you and the wizarding worlds treatment of me that has turned me into one." The sphere finally blasted Petunia freezing her much like her husband. Helen for her part just stayed where she was taking in the frozen forms of her relatives who in that moment reminded her so much of the victims of the basilisk that had terrorised her school in her last year. Quickly shacking those thoughts away from her mind as she felt them to be irrelevant to this situation. She turned away and left the room leaving the sphere there as it had a built in camera so it could record what happens to her two relatives who's chains had magically broken away freeing them when she had left, after all if they were still chained then they couldn't attack each other when the stasis field finally failed which would kind of defeat the purpose of the test in the first place if one couldn't attack the other.

After that little affair had been taken care of Helen had immediately left the house with Pearl and Jasper though not before ordering the Amethyst's to keep up the charade with them pretending to be her family so no one would be suspicious, while also giving a special order on how to deal with the newly reviled spy that was Mrs Figg. Since Helen didn't want Dumbledore to come snooping around when the old hag kicked the bucket she had told the three gems to make Figg's death look like it was caused naturally so no sabotaging the old bats car and definitely no deadly potions because that would bring not only the medaling headmaster down on top of her but also the ministry of magic itself. That was something that she just couldn't afford to happen right now especially when she was about to start her plans to take over the wizarding world.

When she was satisfied that the three Amethyst's would follow her orders to the letter she left number 4 privet drive in their hands and swiftly made her way towards London were upon arriving she boarded the train on platform 9 3/4 and took a single compartment for herself with Pearl serving her tea while Jasper the ever fateful bodyguard could be seen standing just outside of it keeping a constant watch out for anything which could threaten her Diamond. A few children tried to get in but one look at Jasper infamous glare of terror had sent the young wizards and witch's packing allowing Helen to enjoy the ride to Hogwarts in peace and quiet. Well that is until a certain well lets just say strange individual decided to pay Helen and her servants a visit.

 **Helen's train compartment.**

"Here's your tea my Diamond" happily chirped Pearl as she hand her Diamond a steaming cup of Jasmine tea the fragrant of blossoms wafted into Helen's nose making her sigh in happiness as she slowly drank and savoured the flavour of one of her most favourite teas.

"Thank you Peal" she thanked her servant who looked like she had just won the lottery shaking in place and was trying with all her might not to squeal like a fan girl in front of her master, something which highly amused Helen as she sipped away at her tea. It was unfortunate that her peace and tranquillity didn't last as the sudden sounds of arguing and breaking objects came flying into the compartment causing both Helen and Pearl to look towards the compartment door in confusion as they wondered just what was going on outside to cause such a racket.

"Oh I wonder who's in here?" a dream like voice said that sounded like it belonged to a young girl on the other side of the door. The door opened a moment later reviling a girl who looked to be a year younger than Helen herself the girl in question was wearing the Hogwarts school robes with the Ravenclaws crest sown on the right breast. She possessed long dirty blonde hair and misty silver eyes that seemed to be staring at something in the far distance what that something was Helen didn't know but for some unknown reason she found herself intrigued with this strange girl who was somehow nimbly dodging all of Jasper's attempts at grabbing her which should have been impossible as Jasper was way faster than any human even olympic gold medalist runners could hope to match when it can to speed.

" _Just how is she doing that?"_ Thought the Diamond to herself as she watched Jasper try and fail to get a hold of the girl that had trespassed into her compartment. It was almost comical in a way as Jasper tried to get a hold of the little wisp of a girl. Whilst she easily danced around her taller adversary. All the while chatting happily towards Helen who remained blanked faced the whole time. Focusing all of her high intelligence to figuring out just how this strange girl was constantly dodging Jasper, without even looking at the massive gem soldier this comical act lasted for a good while. That is until the girl dodged under Jasper's arms and thrusted her own towards Helen's still body a beaming smile stretched upon her face.

"Hi I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood want to be friends?" cheerily said the now identified Luna who was either ignorant or just uncaring at the twin death glares that both Pearl and Jasper were throwing her way. Though they stopped trying to catch her now as they waited to see what their Diamond would say to the wired girl though the two hoped that she would tell the blonde human to hit the road unfortunately that didn't happen as Helen moved her hand and grasped onto the blonde's own hand giving it a firm shake.

"Sure why not" simply replied Helen because for some bizarre reason that not even she couldn't figure out she really wanted to get to know Luna "why don't you take a seat while Pearl here prepares us some tea" she invited Luna much to the silent cringing of her servant and guard who really didn't want the human anywhere near their Diamond. But since she invited her inside they would have to suck it up for now after all their diamond might hopefully lose interest in the strange human and may ask her to leave at a later date so until that time they were currently stuck with the wired human girl for now at least.

"Why of course my Diamond" said Pearl a fake cherry smile gracing her pale lips as she left to go make some new tea while resisting the powerful urge to go back and repeatedly stab the blonde pest that dared to speak to her diamond like she was an equal. The very thought filled Pearl veins with white hot fury but she wouldn't act on her rage as her diamond was interested with the silly human with the misty eyes and any move against her would anger her diamond and that was something that Pearl would never allow so for now the human wouldn't be touched that is until her diamond got bored of her then when that happened all bets were off and Pearl could destroy that annoying girl known as Luna Lovegood.

Meanwhile Helen was busy chatting away with Luna talking about some of her various hobbies that she liked though she reframed from mentioning how she had imprisoned and tortured her relatives as one of those said hobbies. Because that kind of thing wasn't the best way to start up a conversation. So instead she told Luna about her love for experimenting and research and Luna kindly reciprocated by telling her about her fathers newspaper the quibbler and how her mother had been a potions engineer that is until she died in a potion accident a few years ago and as the minutes trickled by the two girls were slowly but surely building the foundations that would become a friendship so powerful that it would last for a thousand life times.


	6. Chapter 6

"So Luna you know Ginny?" Helen casually asked her new friend, while taking a small sip from her jasmine tea sighing contently as the subtly sweet flavour danced merrily on the top of her tongue.

"Yep she and I are neighbours" replied Luna as she happily nibbled like a bunny rabbit on one of the many different flavoured biscuits, that Pearl had brought back with her from the trains kitchen compartment. Along with an impressive looking tea set that the aforementioned servant was currently holding, whilst standing in between the two conversing girls ready to serve them both when needed. "We even used to play together when we were younger but an argument we had over something really stupid has destroyed are friendship and we haven't talked to each other since." At that moment Luna seemed to lose some of her happy energy when she mentioned her broken friendship with the youngest redheaded Weasley.

"I see" was all that Helen said on the matter of her newest friend's broken relationship with Ginny, though if her past interactions with the redhead had taught her anything it was that Ginny was stubborn as a mule with a fiery temper to match. Combining that with the other things that she knew about Ginny made Helen come to the conclusion that it was her who most likely caused the aforementioned argument that had destroyed the twos friendship, which was a shame really because Luna was a fun and energetic person not to mention a great conversationalist.

"You also want to become a potions master just like your mother 'right Luna'?" the Diamond inquired hoping to subtly change the conversation away from their current topic. This was clearly making her newest friend sad and judging by the subtle look of gratitude that the blonde was sending her way meant that Luna was grateful towards her for the attempt at changing the conversation away from her utterly destroyed friendship with Ginny. Which has always been a rather sore subject for the strange yet kind hearted Luna.

"Yes I wish to follow in my mothers footsteps" Luna informed her while seemingly regaining some of her former energetic behaviour. "When the topic of my mother was brought up Daddy was understandingly nervous when I told him what I wanted to do, but I managed to ware him down after a while though I had to promise to be careful when I'm doing my potion brewing." Helen would be lying if she said that she wasn't feeling a little bit jealous towards Luna at that very moment when she saw the fond expression that the blonde wore when she talked about her farther, because the Diamond knew that she could never replicate it since she never really knew her parents and thus could really never understand what it meant to have a parents love. Sure the teachers at school talked about them but it just wasn't the same as personally knowing them herself, which made most of their words revolving around Lilly and James Potter feeling hollow and lifeless as they were just stories about the two people who had brought her into this world.

Swiftly banishing the thoughts about her parents away which always bought with them the unsavoury feeling of loss emptiness and longing whenever she thinks about her dead mother and farther. Helen opened her mouth to ask Luna something else when the train suddenly came to a halt the tracks outside made a horrible screeching sound as the emergency brakes were activated.

" _We've stopped why?"_ Helen thought while Pearl rushed to her side making a big fuss over her asking if she was all right or if anything was broken, though the Diamond only payed a little attention to her servant as she saw the windows beginning to ice over along with the temperature dropping into rather uncomfortable levels. Well for humans at least as she and Pearl hardly felt the frigid air " _wait something is coming onboard!"_ her diamond shaped eyes narrowed when she saw a shadowy figure float past the window.

" _Well whatever it is I'm sure Jasper can handle it"_ yes whatever that thing she saw was it would be in for a nasty surprise when it finally ran into her bodyguard, because she knew if the thing posed even a little danger to her health then Jasper would eliminate it without any shred of mercy so with that in mind Helen turned her attention away from the window and instead focused on helping Luna who seemed to be shaking from the cold air and was constantly muttering on about something called a dementor.

 **Meanwhile outside the compartment.**

" _Well at least I can add flying nazgul wannabes on my steadily growing list of things that I have fought"_ thought Jasper, as she calmly watched two of the aforementioned flying nazgul lookalikes slowly approach her before letting out a annoyed grunt and marching her way towards them while happily cracking her knuckles and neck to help loosen herself up for the up coming fight with the flying creatures.

"Look I don't know what you ugly rags are? and frankly I don't care" she told the flying shrouds who had stopped moving whist floating in the air. Highly confused as to why the tall gem wasn't affected by their aura which usually drove most people into broken sobbing mess "because your obviously are here to cause trouble." She place her right foot closer towards a nearby sweet filled trolley, that Pearl had brought back with her from the kitchen compartment so that their Diamond could always have a snack ready for her incase she got peckish. "So I'm going to do what I do best" she mentally apologised to her Diamond for what she was about to do with her snack trolley "which is taking out the trash!" Her right foot snapped outwards kicking the trolley and sending it flying towards the dementors who gave a startled screech as the trolley flew though the air and crashed into them.

Without missing a beat Jasper charged the two downed dementors who after a few moments of struggling managed to remove the trolley that had kept them pined down, unfortunately for them those few moments were all that the gem bodyguard needed to close the distance between them. Once in striking range Jasper delivered a powerful haymaker to one of the floating dementors, sending it flying backwards down the train car where it hit the door to the next car with a load bang with bits of glass flying everywhere when the dementor collided with the door.

" _That's one down"_ Jasper smirked as she placed the remaining dementor into a headlock and when she had a strong enough grip on the living shroud the sadistic gem forcefully dragged the struggling dementor towards the lady's onboard bathroom and once she was in front of the door she quickly opened it using her remaining free hand.

"Hey rags ever had a swirlie done to you before?" The warrior gem questioned while lifting the toilet seat up as the shroud in question screeched in confusion, not knowing what the large being currently holding it was talking about. Unfortunately it didn't get the chance to ask as Jasper suddenly and violently shoved its cloaked head into the toilet bowl. Acting on instinct the dementor grabbed the sides of the bowl trying to lift its head up only to be held within the sloshing water by Jasper's strong inhuman grasp. "Well now you can say that you have" the gem grinned sadistically as she held her enemy underwater for a few minutes until it stopped moving, when that happened she lifted the living shroud by its neck showing that it had been rendered unconscious.

"That's another one" she said before calmly opening the window and throwing the dementor outside. "Stay out!" She called after the fading dementor as its unconscious body fell down into the murky water below. With that pest taken care of Jasper swiftly closed and locked the window. She then quickly left the bathroom though when Jasper stepped outside she was immediately tackled by the dementor that she had punched earlier the living shroud screeched angrily as it tried to strangle the huge gem soldier "

"You again!" Jasper yelled as she easily pried the dementor's hand off of her and swiftly kneed the shroud in the stomach making it gasp in pain, but the large gem didn't stop at that as she quickly slammed her right foot down towards a metal serving tray that was laying innocently on the floor. Once her foot had made contact with the tray it went spinning into the air which at this point Jasper expertly caught in mid flight with the serving tool now firmly in hand she began to ruthlessly unleash what could only be called a one sided beatdown upon the poor dementor. The creature was unable to defend itself as the gem slammed the tray repeatedly over its head until black blood literally poured down its face like a river.

"While I would love to continue this" Jasper said in a cold tone of voice while smashing the tray into the dementor's left arm, There was a satisfying sound of bones breaking that could be heard coming from the attacked limb. The dementor gave a pitiful gurgled cry as it swayed to and fro in unimaginable pain "but I'm afraid this is your stop!" She swiftly threw the tray away grabbed onto the dementor and preceded to violently slam it into the nearest window. Which shortly gave way from the force of the slam causing it to shatter allowing the dementor to be sent flying out of the train though by that point it was just grateful for the chance to be free from its violent tormenter.

"Well that takes care of that" said Jasper while she clapped her hand together in satisfaction a few seconds later the train suddenly came back to life and was on the move again towards Hogwarts. "Huh those things must have given up after the beatdown I gave them" she chuckled at the thought before hearing the unbroken car door behind her open up. There was a loud gasp before a annoying yet familiar voice yelled out into the corridor.

"By Merlin's beard what happened here!" slowly she turned to the origin of that voice and when she saw who it was Jasper clinched her teeth in almost uncontrollable rage and hate as her amber eyes landed upon the shocked forms of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Honestly seeing these two parasites in the flesh rather than in her inherited memory's, almost made the warrior gem lose control of herself, and attack the young magical's but luckily for them Jasper was far more mentally disciplined. Should she fail to such urges no matter how satisfying, it would have been to give in to them.

"What happened was me taking out the trash" she told them with barely contained rage drawing the two teenagers attention to her and Jasper would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy the looks of terror and revulsion on their faces, when they saw her bloody soaked form. Though if the gem could have it her way then their blood would have been joining the dementors unfortunately appearances had to be maintained for her Diamond's plans to be completed so she had to reframe from killing those two worthless chunks of earth at least for now.

"Who are you?" demanded Hermione while stomping towards the massive gem with Ron coming up the rear which was unbelievable stupid in Jasper's eyes because they were willingly heading right towards a person who clearly showed that she didn't need a wand to kill or violently hurt her opponents. From what she could remember about these two they didn't have that much common sense anyway after all they deludedly thought that they were her radiant Diamond's equals an idea that was ridiculous as it sounded to anyone who knew the true nature of things.

"I'm Jasper brat" the tall gem introduced herself while enjoying the angry look that the ginger haired girl sent her way. Who she had just called her a brat whilst Ron snickered in the background "I don't know why your snickering hippie" she glared at the redhead who wilted under her infamous stare. "You look and smell like a homeless person. I mean seriously do you ever bathe" Ron's cheeks turned red from embarrassment and anger though before he could do or say anything that he might regret Helen's voice came out from her compartment.

"Jasper who's out there with you?" her most radiant Diamond's voice made the tall gem freeze as she really hadn't expected for a perfect being like Green Diamond to take notice of her conversation with the two lowly parasites. To be truthful Jasper thought that her Diamond would have just ignore the entire conversation that was going on out here and instead focus on the human girl Luna, but it would seem that luck wasn't on her side today so without taking her eyes away form the filthy pests before her Jasper called back towards her Diamond telling her leader what was going on outside.

"Its two of your friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger my Diamond" she informed her master though not without sarcastically spitting out the word friends like it was some kind of vile curse making the two humans frown angrily at her. Not like she really cared about what they might think of her anyway after all Jasper was a gem warrior created to serve as bodyguard to her most holy and radiant Diamond, so in that regard the opinions of two lowly parasites like them didn't even matter to the huge gem soldier.

"Oh really send them in" her Diamond ordered causing Jasper to grit her teeth as she reluctantly lead the two shocked and confused humans towards the compartment. Once there she opened the door allowing the undeserving humans the honour of basking in the presence of her majesty and instead of falling to the floor weeping tears of awe and joy at even getting the chance of glancing at her Diamond's holy green glow the male of the two instead said something that made the gem want to kill them even more.

"Bloody hell Helen mate is that you?" disrespectfully asked the redhead when he saw Helen's new attire, while grimacing as the robes looked very fancy and richly made. "You look like a snobby noble" he continued to comment not liking his raven haired friend newest robes in the siltiest especially the green dancing flames that surround the chest area as they reminded him far to much of their rival house Slytherin.

"A good afternoon to you too Ron" replied Helen while keeping her face completely blank because honestly she felt rather annoyed about his snobby noble comment "for your information I am the heiress to the noble house of potter" she casually reminded him about her noble status making the poor redhead wince at that seeing as how his family lost their standing as a noble house a few generations ago. What with the mistakes his forefathers made within the past few decades which left his family poor and unable to afford a great many things.

"Well are you coming inside or what?" she asked her two friends who have a small moment of uncertainty about entering before they came inside the compartment "excellent I'll have Pearl make more tea for all of us" the Diamond chirped merrily while ordering Jasper to return to guarding the outside which she did though not before sending Pearl a silent message though her eyes to keep an eye on the two newly arrived humans. The beautiful servant gem nodded in understanding before moving to stand closer to their Diamond ready to intervene incase the humans tried anything funny.

 **The compartment a few minutes later.**

"So those flying creatures are called dementors" Helen inquired as her killing curse green eyes shinned with an inquisitive curiosity wanting to know as much about the living shrouds as possible because knowing her luck they maybe guarding the school in the near future, and if that was true then she would have to modify some of her plans to accommodate for the cloaked creatures prescience at Hogwarts. Helen also made a mental note to have Jasper snag a few of them for scientific research after all she was a scientist at heart and that very heart demanded her to cut open a dementor and find out just what made the living shrouds tick and if she found a way to use their unique ability's for her own use then all the better.

"Yes their the guardians of the magical prison Azkaban" Luna told the group looking a little bit paler than usual which was properly caused by the close proximity to the dementors, "their properly here looking for Black" the strange blonde speculated while taking a small sip of her tea which seemed to help calm the young Lovegood as it should since Helen had quietly ordered Pearl to sneak a mild sedative into Luna's tea when no one was watching so as to help her new friend combat the dreaded after effects of the dementors aura.

"Are new defence against the dark arts teacher said the same thing after he chased the horrid things away" said Hermione before launching into an explanation on what happened to her and Ron when the train had suddenly stopped moving apparently the dementor on their side of the train had gotten into their compartment making them relive their worst memory's. That is until the sleeping professor that was sharing the room with them at the time had suddenly awoken and swiftly cast some kind of white shield spell that had caused the soul sucking monster to run away with a angry screech.

"Well it would seem that we are going to get someone who is actually good at defence against the dark arts this year" Helen said with a small smile, getting nods of agreement from the others as they remembered how bad the last two defence teachers were at their jobs though Luna was the exception as she only knew about Lockhart from attending her first year at Hogwarts so was unaware of the annoying and rather dull lessons that Quirrell held while teaching the Hogwarts students.

"Say Helen" Hermione suddenly spoke up gaining the Diamond's attention "I've been meaning to ask you just who was that tall women that me and Ron meet outside?" The bookworm questioned her friend about Jasper.

"That was Jasper my bodyguard" explained Helen whist calmly taking a sip of jasmine tea before continuing "and this is Pearl my new servant" she proudly introduced Pearl to both Ron and Hermione while the servant in question bowed politely to the two Gryffindors though not without the hidden desire to stab them in the face with her knifes as she too shared her fellow gem's hatred towards the parasites that wished to mooch off of her Diamond's power and greatness.

"Wait why would you need a bodyguard for?" Ron asked scratching his head in confusion while forgetting to ask his raven haired friend about why she had a servant now.

"I need a bodyguard Ron because the school teachers have shown me time and time again that they can't protect me or the other students" Hermione puffed her cheeks like an angry cat at Helen's accusation of the teachers ability to protect the students. "Hence why I left during the last few days of school last year to hire a guard and Jasper just so happened to be the best one to hire for my protection" she told them while lying though her teeth about how she had meet Jasper because she knew that the two would surely go tell Dumbledore about Jasper's origins if they knew that she had been created by Helen and her magic.

Still the two seemed to reluctantly except her explanation and so for the rest of the journey the four students chatted about various things most of them revolving around what they wanted to do at Hogwarts. When they asked the human turned diamond why her eyes had changed so drastically she simply lied and said it was the after effects of the familiar bonding ritual that she had preformed with Jasper so that the massive gem could easily find her if kidnapped. Hermione with a horrified expression remarked on how dangerous that was especially with another human which could cause serious harm to the caster if anything with the ritual went wrong. While Helen simply retorted by saying what was life without a little danger.

 **Hogwarts dinning hall.**

"So that concludes this years start of term announcements thank you" said Dumbledore sitting down on top of his golden chair after going through the yearly announcements. Much to Helen's hidden annoyance as they were the same as last years with the exception of the newly arrived living shrouds that would according to the headmaster patrol just outside the school grounds though from what she had personally seen of the creatures behaviour Helen rather doubted that they would stick to their assigned patrol routes.

" _Are new professor seems rather strange as well"_ she thought to herself while turning her eyes away from Dumbledore and rested them upon the worn and tired appearance of her newest teacher Remus Lupin who wore clearly shabby and patchwork clothes. Why the man wore such attire the Diamond didn't know but she would reserve her judgment on the man until her first class with him after all appearances aside he might actually be great at his job since he did chase away the dementor but until Helen saw how he teaches she wouldn't get her hopes up after all the last two defence teachers were rather disappointing.

Helen's eyes narrowed as they returned back to Dumbledore whist Pearl moved around the massive table gathered up some food for her all the while ignoring the ogling looks that the older students were sending her rather attractive servants way.

 _So go on Dumbledore play your little games"_ Pearl appeared by her side with lots of food in hand, placing the full plate down in front of her while Hermione happily chatted away about how she was going to be doing all the classes this year a feat that she highly doubted the bookworm could accomplish, no matter how smart she thought she was. Meanwhile Ron was doing his usual thing and pigging out much to her servant gems obviously growing disgust, because that look Pearl was throwing at him couldn't be anything but disgust for his eating habits.

" _Build your worthless castle keep deluding yourself thinking that your the king"_ she picked up her knife and fork never once taking her lightly glowing eyes off of her number one enemy.

" _Surround yourself with your pawns thinking that your safe"_ she slowly eat the lovely food while her thoughts drifted to the whole Hogwarts teaching staff along with the recent addition of the kind sweet half giant Hagrid who had joined their ranks this year as a care for magical creature professor. Along with how all of them were being so easy manipulated by the old headmaster.

" _Because when all is said and done I'll be the last one of us standing with your castle destroyed while Voldemort and your mangled bodies lay broken beneath my feet"_ Dumbledore turned and froze when he locked eyes with Helen's own ominously glowing ones while she in response to his sudden frozen state lazily lifted her orange juice filled goblet towards him while her head was tilted downwards like she was giving a final farewell to a recently departed friend. " _As I Green Diamond will be wearing your crown on top of my head as the new ruler of this world!"_ thus started Helen's third year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.


End file.
